Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow
by disneyships
Summary: Medieval AU: A Helsa Spin on Romeo and Juliet Hans Westergaard spots a mysterious, beautiful young woman in the marketplace. Being the handsome rogue he is, Hans can't help but follow. Only when they are desperately in love do they realize that they can never be.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful. The first word that came to mind when he saw her. Although he had to admit that her grim expression didn't seem too friendly. He smirked. Hans always liked a challenge.

She had white-blonde hair held in place in a tight bun at the base of her neck and piercing blue eyes that he could easily get lost in. But he wouldn't. Hans never did.

He was surprised to find her walking towards the slummier parts of the market place and couldn't help but follow. Confusion clouded his mind as he saw her slim figure walk into the old used-book shop. That was strange. What of the book shop she just walked past in the brighter, more family friendly part of the market? Her fine clothes and elegant gait certainly proved that she could easily afford it.

He heard the bell tinkle above his head as the door closed behind him. She was standing on a step ladder near the back wall at the mathematics section. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. That certainly wasn't expected. Hans walked towards the mysterious young woman, a confident grin on his face. He fully planned on walking out of there with her by his side, at least for the day, a string of broken hearts eyeing her with envy. He chuckled.

"Hello," he said, a charming smile spread across his handsome face. She turned around and almost lost her footing, clearly startled. He instinctively reached out to steady her by placing his hand on her lower back.

"Glad I caught you," he laughed. He hadn't expected her piercing glare in return.

"Hello sir," she said through gritted teeth, clearly wanting nothing to do with him. "May I help you with something?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hans-"

"Mr. Hans it has truly been a pleasure but if it is not too urgent, which it clearly seems not to be, I am quite busy at the moment and would appreciate it greatly if you could continue perhaps another time," she cut in, quickly turning her attention back towards the vast collection of arithmetical books before her.

His mouth hung open stupidly as he gaped at her turned back. Never before had Hans Westergaard been rejected by a woman in a such a manner. That just made him want her by his side even more. He quickly composed himself.

"I am truly sorry to interrupt miss but I suppose that curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help but notice your interest in trigonometry. Not a popular subject amongst young women- (he gulped as he saw her glare at him) but quite interesting nonetheless. It's amazing how the relations of the sides and angles of triangles can give way to such practical results," he finished seriously, hiding an invisible smirk.

He saw her gloved hand hesitate as she contemplated whether or not she should reach out and grab the book she was seeking or add on to his polite attempt at conversation.

"Yes, it is," she finally replied. Not as long as the answer he was hoping for, but an answer nonetheless. He was definitely getting somewhere.

"Arithmetics interest you then?" he asked.

He saw the ghost of a smile grace her lips as she replied, "Very much. I've always loved numbers and angles and measures and relations. They manage to keep my thoughts busy," she added with a slight laugh. It was a beautiful sound. He definitely wanted to hear more of it.

"They could certainly keep a man up at night if he took the time to actually think. Not enough people appreciate the precise art of mathematics."

"Oh I don't really have much else to think about, which really makes one come to appreciate the more complex aspects of the world we live in including 'the precise art of mathematics' as you so nicely put it." She giggled shyly, a pretty blush highlighting her cheeks.

He smiled at her as he reached out for her gloved hand, helping her down from the ladder as she finally grabbed her book as well as three others. "Would you like some help with those?" he asked.

"Oh that's alright. I don't wish to trouble you."

"It's really not a problem, I don't have much else to do."

"So your sole purpose was to follow me here and attempt to woo me after all," she said with a mischievous grin.

He blinked, surprised at her bold suggestion.

She laughed at his reaction. "You didn't honestly think that I didn't notice you following me here from the other side of the market?"

He didn't quite meet her eyes as he scratched the back of his neck. "I uh... Well I-"

She laughed again, a full, eyes closed, head thrown back, laugh. He couldn't help but notice that she really was beautiful.

"It's alright," she finally said, "You've proven to be a good starter of conversation." She smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, smiling back.

"If you do insist on helping, would you mind holding these for a moment or two? I wanted to check whether or not there was anything new in philosophy before I left."

"I don't mind at all," Hans replied as he took the books, his hands brushing over her gloved ones. They were strangely cold. He ignored the thought.

Hans followed her to the philosophy section, surprised to see her scanning the theories of Aristotle.

"Aristotle? In a monarchy?" he chuckled, "You really are full of surprises miss..."

"Elsa. My name is Elsa."

"Elsa... That's beautiful," he said, smiling softly.

She blushed brightly and turned towards the shelf, quickly submerging herself in the quest for her books. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she replied to his previous question, not bothering to turn around. "One is always free to think and theorize, no matter how society tries to-" a look of realization and sudden sadness graced her hidden features as she softly added, "control you."

He suddenly found himself smiling disbelievingly at the woman before him. This meeting certainly hadn't gone as he expected. He couldn't be more glad. There was something about this beautiful, mysterious, well spoken, intelligent, and slightly mischievous young woman that made her unlike anyone he had ever met before. He found that he really liked her for that.

"You really are something Miss Elsa," he said softly.

Her sadness quickly dissipated to mild shock as she turned around to look at the man who had managed to make her day a little more worth while. She smiled shyly and felt her cheeks reddening as she tucked a stray lock of her beautiful white-blonde hair behind her ear. She grabbed her books and straightened up as she suddenly eyed him with a devilish grin.

"Not quite the maiden you had planned to quickly woo and have by your side for at least the rest of the day huh?"

Now it was Han's turn to blush. "You know it really scares me, how easily you managed to see right through my evil plans."

Elsa laughed and Hans couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach as he took in the beauty of the sound as well as the woman from which it came. A goofy, lopsided smile slowly crept across his face, so unlike his usual confident grin. Elsa opened her eyes to see the foolish look on his face, suspecting that he didn't smile like that very often. She couldn't help but feel the same unfamiliar sensation taking over her stomach as well. She couldn't help but have her own lopsided smile spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to** **thank all those who reviewed/followed. I really appreciate it. I'm happy to say that I'm having a lot of fun writing this and plan to continue until the end. I will most likely update** **sometime during the weekends, and try my best to stick to that plan. Please understand that I am still in school, so I would like to apologise now for any future delays. Enjoy chapter two! Please review, fave, follow! **

After a moment or two in a trance like state, Elsa was the first one to quickly clear her throat, neither quite meeting the other's gaze.

"Yes well I suppose that will be enough books for one day," she said awkwardly.

Hans laughed. "Oh really? Only this many?" he replied sarcastically, making a show of being brought down by the heavy pile in his arms. "I'm sure you could read more in your sleep."

She laughed, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "What scares is me is that you're probably right."

"No romance novels, or adventurous fantasies? That's a first for any girl in this village," Hans said jokingly.

"I leave those to my sister. I don't like to fantasize about the impossible. It would just lead to disappointment," she replied seriously as she walked over to him, helping him with the load in his arms.

"Hey," he said smiling softly, "It's alright to dream Elsa."

"I don't want to get hurt."

He contemplated her response. "You know what you really need?"

"What?"

"Wrinkles and a cane."

He burst into laughter as she teasingly slapped his arm, fixing him with a faux glare. She couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Come on. Let's go pay for these."

They both made their way to the front of the shop and set the books down on the counter.

"Hello Mr. Nelson," Elsa said, smiling to the old, spectacled little man behind the desk.

"Well hello again Miss Elsa! What can I do for my favorite customer?" He leaned up and whispered quite loudly, "This handsome young man isn't troubling you now is he?"

Elsa blushed.

"Oh come on Elsa I'm not that bad am I?" Hans asked pouting.

"Hans is a friend Mr. Nelson," she replied laughing. "He's helped me out quite a bit today actually."

Mr. Nelson reached over to shake Han's hand. "Any friend of Miss Elsa's is a friend of mine. So, how can I help you two lovebirds."

Hans wiggled his eyebrows in Elsa's direction, earning him a glare and a hard smack to the arm, followed by a stream of protests.

Mr. Nelson chuckled. "Alright, alright! Forgive an old man for his mistake! What can I do for you two just-friends."

Elsa cleared her throat, wishing desperately for the continuous redness in her cheeks to finally subside.

"We'd like to take out these books please."

"More mathematics and Aristotle?" Mr. Nelson asked chuckling.

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled. "It hasn't changed for eight years so why start now?"

"Fair enough Miss Elsa."

She payed her bill, leaving her with nothing but a shilling. "Damnit. I hadn't expected to buy so many again. Another day of no bread means another too-many-books lecture," she mumbled under her breath, "Oh well."

She grabbed her packages and, quickly realizing there were too many, sighed in relief as Hans lifted some of the heavy, wrapped books.

"I'll help you take these home."

"Oh no Hans it's alright really. Besides, I wasn't planning on going home so soon and I don't want to bother you with my stops."

"There is no way that you can cary these books around by yourself."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I've only just met you Hans."

Hans gasped, feigning complete heart break. "After all this time, you don't trust me. Ouch."

Elsa giggled. "Oh alright. If you insist."

As they headed towards the door, Mr. Nelson called Hans over.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Take care of her, son. All she needs is a friend. Be that friend. And please don't hurt her. She's not like most girls. Elsa, she's something special."

"Yeah. She is. I won't disappoint you Mr. Nelson," he said, walking towards the door.

"Just don't disappoint her," the old clerk whispered to the young man's retreating back.

**AN: I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think. Also, I like leaving references in my writing and I once read a fanfiction that rewarded the reviewer that first commented the refernence with a little bit of the next chapter PM'd to them before hand. Comment the reference and I'd like to do the same. Review, fave, follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are we headed to now?" the handsome redhead asked his blonde companion.

"You won't think I'm... strange, will you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Elsa. I don't think you could possibly get any weirder," he replied in a faux serious manner, a glint of mischief is his hazel green eyes.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. Just follow me."

The pair made their way through the marketplace, weaving in and out of the crowded square.

"So, Elsa... Tell me something about yourself."

She eyed him with a you-did-not-just-ask-that look. "Hans. You realize that you couldn't possibly be more vague."

He laughed, earning a slight smile from Elsa.

"Well then, let me be more specific. What's... your favorite color?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Elsa laughed. "Um... I would have to say blue. Royal blue, to be more precise. It's calming, and somehow regal. Elegant, beautiful, yet a bit mysterious," Elsa shook her head chuckling, "I really must stop soon, or I might say enough about royal blue to write out a book. And what about you Hans?" she asked, turning her attention back towards her companion, "What would be your favorite color?"

When she turned her head towards him, she blushed when she saw him looking at her with distant and slightly disbelieving smile. Suddenly self conscious, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"It's not every day a woman makes coherent sentences around me, you know. They're too busy being wooed by my charm and impossible good looks," he said in a faux haughty manner. "And then there's you. Miss killjoy."

Elsa laughed, blushing slightly. "Oh and I'm sure you positively drown in their attention and compliments, desperate to feed your small, manly self esteem."

Hans pouted. "You know, that hurt."

She found herself laughing yet again.

He shook his head, still smiling that strange smile. That strange, _cute, _smile. She found herself staring. Now it was Elsa's turn to shake her head, blushing furiously. Hans laughed. "You okay?"

"Yes! Yes, perfectly fine," she replied clearing her throat.

"Alright then... But to answer your question, I would say that my favorite color is green. Just green," he added with a laugh, "I've always sort of been an outdoors person and, I don't know, green usually corresponds with the outdoors. Very masculine too, hmm?" he added flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction.

Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't help but let a giggle escape her. The sound startled her. _Pull_ _yourself_ _together_ _Elsa. You're not some brainless schoolgirl. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. _But for some reason, her life motto took no effect on her in this situation. Maybe she could let herself have a little fun. Just a little. Just this once. She smiled. 

_"_Elsa? I have a question. But please don't hurt me. Oh, I'm an ignorant fool who wishes for nothing but an answer!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Then she did it again. Elsa giggled. But she found that she didn't care.

"And what is it that you wish to know?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Instead of painting your nails or brushing your hair (this earned him a hard glare to which he couldn't help but laugh), what made you want to study maths, history, and philosophy?" he asked, finishing a bit more seriously.

Elsa sighed. "It's... complicated. I didn't grow up like most girls, or even most children. My childhood was different. A little... difficult. Books became my best friends. At first I read fantasies, but as soon as I realized that dreams are for fairytales and fairytales only, I took an interest in more practical things. Like numbers. And philosophy. My books are the only friends I grew up with, and they made me who I am," she replied a little gloomily. "Sad, huh?" she asked with a weak smile. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "But there's nothing I can do," she said more to herself than to Hans. She sighed, opening her eyes. "I am who I am." She was clearly done with the subject.

Hans noticed, trying to rid of the sudden awkward tension. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad that you _are_ who you are, Elsa. You're different. Clearly not some fantasizing school girl. Different, but in a good way." He smiled. "You're... interesting. For a change," he laughed. He leaned towards her. "One really tires of all the flirtatious romantics who just can't keep their hands off me," he whispered dramatically in her ear, a cheeky grin on his face.

Elsa rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. "I'm glad you think so. But... you'd be the first."

"I reject that out of hand!"

Elsa laughed disbelievingly. "Who are you Hans? One fateful glance in the market and you manage to turn my day upside down. Just what do you want?" she asked, amused.

"I don't know Elsa. Maybe all I want is a friend!" he added in a faux childish whine. Elsa burst out laughing.

"Alright Hans. I'll take your word for it. But no promises."

"Eh, I'll take my chances."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chaptet has been split into two parts. The whole thing was too long. Tell me what you think! **

Hans was surprised to find that they had stopped in front of the bright green trees of the neighboring forest.

"Visit the woods often, do you? Ever heard of Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Oh shut up, Hans."

"Ouch."

Elsa giggled. "Follow me."

They made their way through the forest, Elsa expertly leading them through every twist and turn. Hans had never been this far in, but he couldn't help but eye their surprisingly beautiful surroundings with wonderment and awe. To Hans, it was all just begging to be explored, and yet he felt something else. Like a feel of permanent mystery that simply could never be solved or should never be solved. Like a wild, mysterious, beautiful secret. Like Elsa. He smiled.

"Wow. It's all so beautiful."

Elsa smiled softly. "It is."

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna tie me to a tree and torture me are you?"

Elsa gave him a devilish smirk. "Should've thought of that before you decided to follow a complete stranger into the middle of the forest."

"Well I am a man. If not intelligence wise, you must admit that we are obviously physically more capable."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at him, trying to maintain a playful demeanor. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of." For some reason, Hans could hear uncertainty in her angelic voice.

There was something more to her. Something that didn't quite meet the eye. He was sure now. And he wanted to know. But he didn't want her to tell him until she trusted him. Hans was surprised with himself. He was never the kind of person to spend the day with the same woman twice. He wasn't outright rude, but he knew he broke hearts. For the first time in forever, Hans Westergaard took the time to actually _think_ of all those broken hearts. And he felt _bad_. But Elsa was different. She wasn't going to chase after him. If he wanted to keep seeing this mysterious, mischievous, intelligent, sarcastic, and absolutely beautiful young

woman, the tables had to be turned. Hans Westergaard was going to have to do the chasing.

What had he gotten himself into?

"So. Any insight as to what is _really _aboutto take place? he asked.

"You really have no patience, do you?"

"Nope. Not a bit."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "Oh alright then. A couple days ago, I was reading a book under a tree here in the forest when I spotted a bird flying by. It looked like a bird I had read about. A very _rare _bird." Hans couldn't help but notice the look of absolute concentration on her face. It was adorable. He smiled.

"I did some more research and searched the forest tirelessly for a nest or some subtle clue as to the bird's whereabouts. Then finally, yesterday I got lucky. I saw the bird again and managed to follow it, to a certain point of course. Very fast fliers, they are. From what I had gathered, I managed to find something absolutely incredible," she stated enthusiastically, looking towards Hans. "There was a secret cave entrance." she beamed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Hans laughed disbelievingly. Her smile, her laugh, her enthusiasm. It was all contagious. She continued, "Of course I went inside. Oh, and it was beautiful." She sighed dreamily. "There was a tree in the dead center, with a nest that contained eggs similar to that of this particular species, but of course I could not be certain. If, however, it truly is said rare bird, it's nest would be near the top of approximately a fifty foot tree. It's amazing really, how a small bird can accomplish such incredible feats from pure instinct," she finished, mumbling softly to herself than to Hans.

"Uh Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"There's just one small problem in your investigation."

"And what would that be?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"How exactly are you gonna measure the height of the tree?" he asked smugly, much too pleased with himself for outthinking the impossibly intelligent Elsa. And then he saw her smirk.

"Hans, you didn't seriously think that I overlooked did you?" She laughed at his guilty and slightly unsure expression. "That's where you come in. And arithmetic, of course."

"Using me for your selfish purposes, are you? You wound me!" he cried dramatically.

"Oh, stop it Hans," she giggled with an eye roll,"Besides, it's for the greater good."

"And how exactly do I fit in this equation?"

She smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

The pair walked a little farther until Elsa took an abrupt turn and stopped in front of a camouflaged entrance to what seemed to be a small cave. She pushed aside the lush green ivy and led the way in. Hans gasped. Wow.

"Elsa... this is incredible," he whispered breathlessly.

The "big tree" that Elsa had described was quite possibly the most breathtaking thing Hans had ever seen. It stood tall and proud in the center of the large circular opening that the small cave had led to. Beautiful lilac flowers hung from the dark green vines wrapped around the tree. Near the top, Hans could barely make out the little twig nest. A sparkling blue creek traveled from the small waterfall that opened up from the stones that walled in his heavenly surroundings.

"Wow..." he murmured to himself.

Elsa closed her eyes, smiling softly in bliss of her surroundings. "Incredible isn't it?"

Hans sighed. "Words can not justify its beauty."

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes, snapping then both back into reality. Hans's lopsided grin returned yet again.

"Come on Hans. The timing is almost perfect."

He furrowed his brows in confusion but continued to follow.

"Now then. Stand exactly where i tell you to and don't move unless I say," Elsa instructed.

"Alright..."

"Right here." She stood in a spot a few feet directly in from of the tree. Hans walked up to take her place. She looked at him, her concentration adorably evident.

"You're staring." She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a smirk in place upon her lips.

"Wha-oh... uh-I-" Hans blushed. Hans Westergaard _blushed. And _he_ stuttered. _Wow.Her beautiful laughter cut off his thoughts and he found himself grinning like an idiot once again. What the _hell_ was happening?

"You're placement is a bit off," Elsa said, still smiling. She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, swiftly adjusting his position. Her hands lingered. Her breath caught. His shoulders were firm. And strong. And broad. Her eyes widened, cheeks suddenly blushing furiously. She quickly snatched her hands back, wringing them nervously. Adorably. Hans smiled shyly, still blushing. She was very close. He could practically count every freckle on her small nose. An awkward silence followed. Hans shivered, feeling an unseasonal chill. Neither could quite meet the other's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's the rest of chapter four, but consider it chapter five. Please review!**

"Yes well um... Let's... get this started shall we?" she said, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

Hans met her eyes shyly, locking them in place. Their breaths hitched. "Of course."

"Alright then." Elsa awkwardly cleared her throat, though the tension had definitely lightened. She finally composed herself, gathering all thoughts and emotions. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._ She laughed lightly. "Sorry about all that confusion, but you're now in the perfect spot." She smiled. "Look at your shadow.

Hans looked down and noticed that his shadow... was there. Nothing too special. "What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" he asked, adorably scratching his head and chuckling slightly.

Elsa smiled mischievously. "Oh, just your shadow." She then reached behind her head and slowly undid her bun, carefully pulling out the ribbon that had held it in place. Her hair fell in beautiful loose curls all the way to her waist, framing her face perfectly. Han's eyes widened.

"What?" Elsa asked, cheeks aflame yet again. She shyly tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Your hair. You look..." _Beautiful._ "Nice."

"Oh uh thank you," she said blushing lightly. "I actually only needed the ribbon. It is exactly one foot in length for measuring convenience."

"You're not gonna actually attempt to measure the tree with that are you?"

Elsa sighed, a hand pressed to her forehead. "If all men are truly alike, hope for the future had truly dissipated."

"Well excuse me for questioning something that makes absolutely no sense." Hans huffed and crossed his arms.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You're not aware of proportions are you?"

Hans scratched his head. "Uh, I'd be lying if I said I was."

Elsa giggled. "Well that's why this make no sense. Let me teach you. A proportion is like a relationship or similarity between the comparison of usually two thing. They match up. Like how one's body parts are proportional."

"Alright that makes sense."

"In this case, your shadow is proportional to that of the tree meaning that-"

"My height is as well."

Elsa beamed. "Exactly."

"So if you measure my shadow and compare it to the tree's, then-"

"It's scale factor would be equivalent to that if the heights!"

"Sorry to ruin the moment Elsa but, uh, you sorta lost me at scale factor."

Elsa frowned. "God, you have so much to learn. All in good time. Let's get these measures first."

She gracefully picked up her skirts and got on her knees next to his shadow, bending down to match up the ribbon. Han's mouth went dry, eyes widening. He had an absolutely perfect view. Hans respected Elsa more than he had any woman before, but he was still a man and couldn't help but stare.

"Finished." She stood up and got a small notebook and a pre filled ink pen out of the folds of her dress. "Your shadow is 7 and a half feet long," she mumbled, quickly jotting it down. She looked up to see Hans's dis shelved state. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

Hans quickly composed himself, knowing it would be a long day if every little thing was going to get to them. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Do you know your height?" she asked, stepping towards him.

"Devastatingly tall," he answered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Elsa rolled her eyes, not able to contain her smile. She was getting used to his harmless flirting. She even found it... charming.

"Alright Romeo," she laughed. "Stand straight up and don't move. She stepped towards him, suddenly very aware of their closeness. Yay. Today was just overflowing with sexual tension. Great.

"Right then." She bent down once again to start from his feet. As she progressed upwards, Hans couldn't help but observe how beautiful she truly was. Her dress hugged her light curves perfectly, though Hans suspected it could be tighter. He smiled. She was modest. Her neckline also told him so. She was now fully facing him. His breath caught. A single strand of hair fell across her face and he instinctively reached out to move it, reaching back last minute. He cleared his throat.

"My... height. You have the measurement?" he stepped back back.

"Oh uh yes. Six feet exactly."

"Great. Now for the shadow of the tree."

They both looked back to see the long black silhouette. Elsa sighed and looked back towards him. "That... may take a while." They both laughed.

After a good twenty minutes on her knees, Elsa finally found the shadow to be about sixty four feet. "Finally," she sighed, exhausted. "Come on Hans. Let's teach you some math." She grinned mischievously.

Elsa walked towards the tree, sitting gracefully beneath it. "Well come on then," she said, patting the ground beside her. "And grab the books."

Hans obliged and sat down beside her. Her gloved hand brushed his as she took the books from him. It was cold. He didn't mind.

She picked out a mathematics book and put the rest down, flipping to a page labeled "proportions". Elsa took out her notebook and pen, rewriting the measures as set up proportions, labeling the tree's height as "x". She taught Hans all he needed to know and he just smiled at her happiness and enthusiasm. They progressively moved towards each other, not realizing that they were now shoulder to shoulder, Hans's hand resting comfortably beside her hip. She helped him through the arithmetic and they soon found the tree to be about fifty five feet, a perfect estimation. Overcome with joy and triumph, Elsa hugged Hans in delight. She pulled back slowly and they eyes locked. They both smiled shyly.

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the soft bark of the tree. Hans smiled at her before resting his hand behind his head, leaning back as well. He watched her open her eyes.

"I've had an amazing day," he finally said.

She turned around to look towards him and smiled. "Me too." Elsa sighed, suddenly frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wish everyday could be as eventful. I don't really do much. Or talk much to be honest. I'm not exactly... approachable."

"That's horseshit! You're incredible Elsa."

She laughed. "Foul mouthed, are we?"

"Eh. It's one of many flaws."

"You say that as if you're proud of it."

"It's who I am. It's who I've grown up to be. The sooner I accept myself, my life, the better."

A thoughtful look crossed her features. "You're... right."

"Of course I am!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Cocky too."

"It's charming." He grinned, faux arrogance in his movements.

Elsa laughed, pushing him back. She stood up, Hans following suit.

"Come on. It's getting late."

They made their way through the forest, seeking the way out. As the marketplace came into view, Hans stopped Elsa. "Wait here. I'll be right."

He ran off before she could question his motives. A few minuted later, Hans returned carrying a bag of bread. He handed it to her. "So you can avoid that lecture."

Her heart fluttered at his thoughtfulness. She smiled at him. "I can't accept Hans. I should've been more responsible."

"We a need a break from responsibility once in a while. Please, I insist."

"I can't take your money like that."

"Pay me back the next time we meet." He winked at her.

"How about in three days, same time? I have a few errands again."

"I'll see you at the bookshop." He grinned charmingly before kissing her cold gloved hand. Elsa blushed furiously.

"Util then."


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa smiled lazily all through the walk to the house of Arendelle. It was so unlike her to be anything but straight-faced and sophisticated and _cold. _But Hans, he was everything she was not. Outgoing and charismatic and so wonderfully warm. He brought out the side of her that she had hidden deep within for _years. _No one dared to come up and talk to "that bitchy book blonde." That was the way she liked it. But Hans did dare to do so. And now she realized that she couldn't have possibly wanted anything more.

After all these years of cold solitude, Elsa found that what she had truly longed for was a friend, someone she could talk to without filtering her true personality. The more rational, no nonsense side of her, the more dominant side of her, kept repeating that she had only just met this strange, intrusive, annoying, funny, charming, handsome-

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She finally decided that Hans was an... interesting new acquaintance who's place in her life would be figured out in due time. There. That wasn't so bad.

In the distance, the House of Arendelle quickly came to view. Elsa composed herself, not wanting anyone's questions or comments on the trip to Gerda in order to deliver the bread, followed by the trip to her room. Not that she hated company or people in general (a thought that came to most of the household staff), but rather it was now a routine set too firmly in her life for her to think of breaking it. And then there was Anna. She especially couldn't go near Anna. Her beautiful, kind, funny, giving, precious little sister. She must stay away from her at all costs.

As Elsa walked through the impossibly intricate double doors of their chateau, Anna saw her go in from afar. The familiar emotions of anger and hurt washed over her. She sighed deeply, turning away.

"Hey, forget about her Anna. She doesn't deserve someone like you in her life anyway," Kristoff, the stableboy and Anna's childhood best friend, advised.

"I know Kristoff, I've heard that about a million times by now," she replied smiling sadly. "I just wish I knew _why. Why _she avoids. _Why _she hates me. _Why she never opens the door," _Anna's last sentence was followed by a small sob that gradually grew. She put her hands to her face as Kristoff took her into his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered gently to her. "I'll always be here to hold on to.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I've had an extremely busy week. I'll try to make the next a bit longer. Please review, fave, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy with school and life, and writer's block didn't help. I'm going to be unpredictable at updating so I apologize before hand for inevitable future delays. Enjoy!**

As Hans continued to casually stroll through the market, he couldn't help but go over the day's events in his mind, everything getting more bizarre by the second. It was like Hans to flirt with beautiful women around the market, but never had one so outright rejected him, and then turned out to be the most intriguing women he had ever met. He was never one to think of the same woman for a week tops, and that was only if they were extra special, but something told him that there was going to be much more to his encounter with Elsa. Eh, maybe not. He'll see.

"Well, well. Look at who we have here."

Hans groaned. He cleared his throat.

"And a lovely morning to you too, Hendrick."

"Someone's feeling awfully cheeky today, hmm?" Hendrick's brainless appraisal goons snickered.

"Oh, just as much as usual. The _precious_ company of my wonderful big brother especially seems to boost my sense of cheer," Hans drawled on, practically spitting sarcasm.

"I don't like your attitude," Hendrick sneered, walking up to Hans to see eye to eye. He jabbed a finger at his chest.

Hans swatted his hand away, looking at Hendrick as if to say _are you serious? "_ReallyHendrick? Are we not a bit too old for _jabbing fingers? _Orare you still exploring your sexuality?"

Hendrick used both hands to push him back, letting out an animalistic growl. "_Watch it, Hans."_

_"_Why?" Hans spat. "Do my snarky remarks _turn you on?"_

Hendricktook a swing, hitting his brother square in the jaw. Hans fell backwards, landing in dirt and dust. He laughed, wiping himself off. "Couldn't control it could you? You just had to hit me. Had to look better than me. Had to protect your shit ego. Make me feel like the dirt my ass is in." He stood up, brushing his trousers off while giving his brother a classic smirk. "You've been doing it for years now, brother mine. I suggest you take up a new trick." And with that, Hans walked off, hiding his limp like he hid the pain in his heart.

"You're shit Hans!" Hendrick yelled after him, making his goons cackle with laughter. Hans could picture the smirk on his face. It ran in the family.

Still walking off, Hans began to look for a new place to sit and collect his thoughts. A new place to think and write, the beautiful poetry flowing off the tip of his pen. A new place to sit and let it out, a new place to cry.


End file.
